Now, Forever, and Always
by Soccerfan987
Summary: A one shot, of a tragic moment in Mikayla's life.


**This is my first one shot, so it's not amazing. I love reviews, so make sure you review after you read it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

I stared into his eyes for what seemed would be the last time.

I watched the life slowly drain out of him.

I watched all the pain and suffering slowly disappear, replaced with love.

I watched him open his mouth to speak.

I watched the blood trickle out of the corners of his mouth.

I watched him try with everything he had left to apologize.

I watched him smile for the last time.

I watched him look into my eyes for the last time.

I watched him shed his last tear.

I watched him close his eyes for the last time.

I watched him let go of my hand for the last time.

I watched him as they called for us.

I held him as they called for us.

I held him as I pleaded for him to come back.

For his brothers.

For his Aunt and uncle.

For his family.

For everyone who cares about him.

For me.

I held him as they reached us.

I held him as his brother asked.

I cried as I confirmed what we all knew.

I cried as he tried to deny it, tried to tell me it wasn't too late.

I went numb as I told him I knew, because I couldn't feel him anymore.

I died inside the minute he checked for a pulse, the minute he let a very broken cry escape his lips.

I watched them carry his body back to the castle.

I watched his brothers take one step a minute.

I watched as they all disappeared into the distance.

I stood there never wanting to leave.

I stood there for 29 minutes and 41 seconds.

42... 43... 44...

I left with one last look.

I shook with fear.

Of forgetting him.

His face.

His voice.

His hair.

His smile.

His goofy grin.

His eyes.

They say if you love something, let it go.

But can you do it if he never knew?

Never knew that he meant the world to you?

Never knew that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him?

Never knew you wanted to be his queen?

But now he never will.

So how do I let go?

How do I move on?

When I never had my chance?

The minute he left me to deal with this world alone I hated him.

But then again what is hate?

Some say it's just hurt angry confused love.

Are they right?

All I know is I hated him because I loved him, and he tore my heart into pieces.

But is it his fault?

No.

It's no one's fault.

There's no one to blame.

But it's easier.

To blame someone and pretend it's fine.

Pretend you don't care.

Pretend you've moved on.

You have.

Just not from him.

You never will.

The last thing you see before you go to sleep is his eyes.

The first thing you see when you wake up is his eyes.

His cold, empty, painless stare.

It haunts you.

They all tell you there was nothing you could do.

But there wrong.

I could've ripped that letter up.

I could've hid it in my drawer.

But more importantly I shouldn't have sent it.

He wouldn't of came.

He wouldn't of begged to help.

He would've been alive.

But he's not.

I don't see him in my dreams.

But then again, I don't deserve too.

I took him away from his family.

I took away his future.

His dreams.

Because I had to write those 4 words.

Who knew 4 words could cause something like this?

_We need your help._

Did we?

Could we have done it without him?

I'll never know.

The next 4 months are quiet.

No one speaks about him.

Like he never existed.

Like it never happened.

Like we never lost our hero that day.

Like he never died.

Which makes it harder.

I ask myself everyday how they can act like nothing happened.

I say it aloud once.

My dad tells me people cope different ways.

I want to laugh in his face.

I want to ask him if it makes them feel better to pretend he never died.

I want to ask him if they spend sleepless nights going over the what if's.

I want to ask him why they never speak about him.

So I do.

He tells me that people cope differently, that there all trying to move on.

He's wrong.

That's not coping.

That's not moving on.

Its denial.

They deny him being the reason there here... alive.

They deny him dying.

They deny him taking his last breath.

It's wrong.

It's unfair.

But I wish I could do it.

But how?

I lived it.

I saw everything happen.

I watched the love of my life die in front of me.

I listened to his breathing slow down.

I felt his grip on my hand get softer and softer every minute.

I watched the crimson blood turn black.

I listened to his heart beat slowing down.

I watched his eyes lose their sparkle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, you know I love reviews :P**


End file.
